Old Habits Die Hard
by Korracrat
Summary: Takes place during Book 2 right after Mai and Ty Lee are recruited by Azula to capture Zuko and Iroh. Will contain Maiko, Ty Zula and Maizula later on. Trigger warnings: cutting, self harm, bodily injury, forced sex, rape, implied molestation. Smut will be present in later chapters. Reviews welcome!
1. Knives

Mai

The knife is poised over my skin, over the flesh that has not yet been scarred. I hesitate. It's been years since I've cut myself and yet being with Azula brings old habits out of the closet and into my hand again. I don't use my fighting knives. No, those are too precious to be stained with my blood. I use a regular kitchen knife that I stole from the royal kitchens when I was little. My own blades mean too much to me to be used for such a heinous act. And yet, why am I doing this?

*knock knock*

The sounds makes me jolt and I slit my wrist vertically on accident. "Shit!" I hiss. It won't leave a scar but it took what little courage I had in me to go through with the act. I move my sleeve back over the tell-tale signs of my misbehaving and put the knife with my others on my wrist guard for the time being.

"Yes?"

Ty Lee pops her head around the corner. I exhale. If Azula had come in and discovered me cutting, I might break down and cry but I can handle Ty Lee. She isn't my trigger.

"Azula wants to know if you're done brooding yet," she says with a smile.

"Tell her I'll be down in a second."

Ty Lee goes away but leaves the door open. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have been able to do it anyway. I take the time to take the knife out of my wrist guard and back into its place as a book mark for my journal. No one ever questions me using a knife for a book mark. They see me with so many knives, they'd be shocked to find I use regular tampons for my period and no knives of any sort.

I steal myself forward, take a deep breath, and walk down to girl I call friend only out of fear, hoping someday I won't have to fear her any more.


	2. Smirk

Azula

I sat on my makeshift throne, looking down at Mai's imbecile parents. It amazes me that someone that talented and smart could come from the loins of the bumbling idiots sitting before me. The Avatar escaped with his friends but at least I got to keep King Bumi. Mai's simpleton parents did not deserve New Ozai, but I have to keep Mai happy, so we can resume our old habits.

"You're lucky I'm letting you keep New Ozai," I say softly to the cowering fools on the floor. I smirk. I love seeing people quake with fear. Fear is the only way to anything worth having in this world. I play with some lightning, as we wait. Finally, I see a pink clothed arm slide in through the curtain and pull it back.

Ty Lee smiles, "Mai says she'll down in just a minute." She sits down by Mai's parents, visually more at ease with my firebending prowess than the other two.

I smile glad that my old habits are about to resume.


	3. Flashback and Pain

**Thank you for the reviews. For every review I get I will submit a chapter so keep them coming!**

* * *

Mai

_ "Mai," a soft voice drips with false honey, "it's the only way you can stay friend with me Mai. You wouldn't like your parents want us to be friends and you don't like disappointing your parents, do you?"_

I shake off the flashback as I enter the makeshift throne room. Azula smirks.

Why do I have a feeling my old habits aren't the only ones that are about to resume?

"We were just talking about your failure with capturing the Avatar-"

Ty Lee interrupts bubbly, "Azula was talking, your parents were cowering."

Azula shoots Ty Lee a threatening look. "As I was saying, we did not capture the Avatar, however we still have that looney old king and your precious baby brother. However, from here on out it'll just be the three of us, hunting not only the Avatar but also my brother," I can't help but blush at the mention of Zuko, "and my fuddy duddy uncle. But don't worry, we'll still have time to be as we used to when we were younger." Azula smiles.

I cross my arms and lean against the doorway where I still haven't moved. My parents are still crouched like toads on the floor. I smirk, trying my hardest not to let my emotions show on my normally emotionless face. "Sounds like a deal to me, when do we leave?"

Azula's face falls slightly, a person who isn't harmed by the Fire Princess's slightest emotion would not notice it. But I did. I am determined to not be hurt by the prodigy ever again.


End file.
